Cargo lift systems may be used to raise and lower cargo between the ground and/or elevated floors of a building such as a raised beach house. Certain known cargo lift systems include a mast that is secured to the ground and the building, and a carrier mounted on the mast to shuttle cargo up and down the mast. In some such cargo lift systems, a drive system including an electric motor and a reel is used to wind and unwind a cable, which is attached to the carrier, to raise and lower the carrier.